As portable electronic devices such as smartphones have high performance more and more, various services are being provided through the electronic devices. For example, a service area is expanding into more complicated services such as a game, a messenger, document editing, image/video playing and editing, etc., further to a basic service such as phone call, text sending, etc.
Further, with the miniaturization and high performance of various measuring equipment, the portable electronic devices got to be able to record information about a user activity and exercise. Accordingly to this, to promote a user health, a service of measuring and recording information about activity and exercise is being provided. Furthermore, this service is providing a service for maintaining the user health through mutual rivalry and encouragement which are based on social relation.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.